


Погладь чеширского кота

by Allora



Category: Threshold
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дафна прекрасно умеет справляться с незадачливыми ухажерами. Ключевое слово - "незадачливые".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Погладь чеширского кота

Ей было всего десять, но мамино словечко "запал" она уже понимала.  
Дафна всегда считала свою маму очень красивой, и явно не она одна - несмотря на обручальное кольцо на пальце, далеко не фривольное поведение и наличие молодого мужа, мужчины на Синтию Ларсон "западали" часто. Она иногда брала с собой дочь в поездки, если ее не с кем было оставить, и девочка была свидетельницей знаков внимания, которые мужчины оказывали матери. Дафне тоже перепадали то конфеты, то мелкие игрушки - правда, они ей были не нужны, а сладкое она не любила уже тогда, однако подарки принимала и улыбалась в ответ. Ей были интересны мамины знакомые - молодые, чаще всего красивые, как ей тогда казалось, с приятными голосами. Сейчас Дафна понимала, что кроме чашки кофе на бегу никто ничего от Синтии Ларсон не добивался, но тогда девочке казалось, что та "крутила романы" с каждым. Она ничего не говорила отцу, хотя мама никогда не заводила с ней бесед об общих секретах и прочей ерунде. Она просто не хотела рассказывать. Они с мамой были подругами, а подруги не доносят друг на друга.  
Найджел Фэнвей, преподаватель микробиологии в мамином университете, исключением не был. Дафне его ухаживания казались смешными и противными одновременно, потому что по сравнению с другими мамиными поклонниками он выглядел довольно неуклюже и забавно. Двадцать лет назад, когда Дафна впервые его увидела, он вдобавок показался ей старым. То, что мама разговаривала с ним почтительно и улыбалась совсем иначе, чем своим приятелям, и то, что в его тогда еще темных волосах проглядывали седые пряди, делало его совсем стариком в глазах десятилетней девочки. Она похихикала, когда мама со вздохом сказала после встречи с Фэнвеем: «И этот туда же». «Тоже запал?», - переспросила Дафна, а мама засмеялась.  
Дафна так его и запомнила – чуть неловким надоедливым немолодым типом в очках. Поэтому, когда столкнулась с работами доктора Фэнвея уже сама будучи ученым, вспомнила его именно таким. Все в ее кругу знали, что Фэнвей был трижды женат, все три раза разведен. Дафна еще подумала – странно, как он хотя бы раз умудрился жениться, с его-то способностями к ухаживаниям и флирту. Потом, конечно, она благополучно забыла о Фэнвее, но случай снова их свел, и на этот раз - лично, и довольно близко.

Новая работа свалилась как снег на голову. У Дафны едва дым из ушей не пошел, пока ее вводили в курс дел. Абсолютная секретность, куча официальных бумаг на подпись, пришельцы из космоса и других измерений, изменяющие ДНК внеземные сигналы, генные мутации, угроза человечеству, отравленные продукты, эпидемия, Красная команда – в общем, «Предел»... И Фэнвей, тоже член Красной команды.  
Удивительно точное название подобрали для всего этого. «Предел». Предел всего. Когда Дафну оставили в покое на время, ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы придти в себя, закрыть открытый мысленно рот и попытаться уложить в голове все только что услышанное. Вообще говоря, ей на этом этапе было абсолютно все равно, кто все эти люди вокруг – по сравнению с обрушившейся на нее информацией никто из них по отдельности значения не имел, - но то, что на новое рабочее место Найджел Фэнвей проводил ее сам, принесло облегчение. Она готова была ухватиться за его руку, как в детстве за отцовскую, потому что его лицо было единственным, что теперь связывало ее с нормальной жизнью, единственным знакомым лицом в этом сумасшедшем доме... Однако пока они добрались до лаборатории, она полностью пришла в себя, и из лифта на нужном этаже вышла не ошеломленная девочка, а доктор Дафна Ларсон, собранная, спокойная, уверенная в себе. Именно ее пригласили на эту работу, именно ей доверили эту тайну, именно ее ждала грандиозная работа, по сравнению с которой все, что она делала раньше, меркло и тускнело. И она уже горела желанием поскорее взяться за дело.  
Фэнвей широким жестом обвел помещение лаборатории, но Дафна перехватила инициативу, и введение в курс работы происходило в стиле допроса, где вопросы задавала доктор Ларсон, а доктор Фэнвей едва успевал отвечать. На самом деле, она действительно была восхищена тем, что увидела, и у нее в голове уже крутились десятки идей, одна другой интереснее, как можно использовать материалы, доставшиеся от пришельцев, для ее собственной работы. Скрещивание человеческой ДНК и ДНК растений - если ей удастся понять, как это сделали пришельцы, она сможет сделать кучу потрясающих открытий в области выращивания донорских органов! Этим можно заняться прямо здесь, на досуге... Оказалось, что думала она вслух, потому что голос Фэнвея вернул ее с небес на землю категоричным:  
\- Тут у вас не будет досуга, садовница Франкенштейн. Нам нужно разработать тест на внеземное заражение.  
Дафна поморщилась. Ладно, тест так тест, надо же с чего-то начинать. Она натянула на руку синюю перчатку и склонилась над подопытным растением.  
\- Если не ошибаюсь, этот мутированный салат вырастил один из зараженных членов команды, - заметила она.  
Подробности того, как инфицированный Сонтак удобрял почву на огороде собственной кровью, чтобы внедрить в ДНК салата третью ленту спирали для передачи человеку через пищеварительный тракт, можно было опустить - это ей уже рассказали на брифинге час назад. Но Фэнвею нужно было почувствовать себя экскурсоводом, и пока Дафна не была против, пусть говорит. Все-таки, происходящее вокруг все еще казалось нереальным, и повторение уже известного эту нереальность постепенно развеивало, сводило фантастику к привычным терминам и вполне реальным фактам.  
Пока Фэнвей повторял, как съевший урожай с огорода Сонтака человек мутирует в пришельца, Дафна переходила от салата с человеческими зубами, выросшими в его сердцевине, к микроскопу, потом к компьютеру, обратно к салату, задавала вопросы, и чувствовала себя осликом между даже не двумя, а сотней кормушек - ей хотелось одновременно присутствовать во всех уголках лаборатории, а заодно сгонять на тот огород и поковырять землю собственными руками… ну, в перчатках, разумеется.  
\- Так вот, если нам удастся опознать генетический маркер третьей ленты... - сказал Фэнвей, наконец, и Дафна закончила за него:  
\- ...Это и будет ваш тест.  
Он хмыкнул, посмотрел ей в глаза и выдал обезоруживающую улыбку.  
\- По видимому, я должен радоваться нашему знакомству.  
Дафна помнила, что почти то же самое он говорил ее матери, с точно такой же улыбкой, только тогда на нем был темный элегантный костюм, а не мешковатый синий халат с бейджиком, у него было меньше морщин, и аккуратно уложенные волосы не ерошились такими упрямыми серебряными прядками... а вот взгляд голубых глаз за стеклами очков-хамелеонов был тот же. Только на этот раз он не показался ей ни смешным, ни противным, но обдумывать это было некогда - наступил Момент.  
\- Да мы с вами уже знакомы, доктор.  
Он не понял, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Уверен, я бы запомнил!  
Дафна усмехнулась.  
\- Мне было десять лет.  
Следить, как меняется его лицо, оказалось занятно.  
\- Моя мама была вашей студенткой.  
Многозначительная улыбка окончательно исчезла, взгляд из заигрывающего медленно превращался в настороженный, и это тоже было занятно.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- На нее вы тоже запали, - с той же усмешкой сообщила Дафна, и хотела было добавить «двадцать лет назад», но почему-то не стала.  
Ей вдруг перестало быть занятно, захотелось отвернуться и уйти – снова проснулось полузабытое чувство смешной противности, но не от Фэнвея, а от ситуации в целом, от его вмиг потухшего взгляда и от своей собственной самоуверенности.  
Она непринужденно поинтересовалась, как пройти в туалет, получила ответ, и уже на выходе из лаборатории оглянулась через плечо. По идее, разочарованный вид доктора должен был доставить ей удовольствие, но как раз удовольствия Дафна и не испытала. Она подумала, что когда увидела доктора в брифинг-зале пару часов назад, то даже узнала не сразу, и дело было не только в изменившемся цвете волос или отнюдь не помолодевшем лице. Просто тот человек из ее детства был хоть и неуклюжим и не особо приятным, но довольно жизнерадостным, и светлая улыбка делала его почти симпатичным…  
Сегодняшний доктор Фэнвей хоть и произвел впечатление человека, полного энергии, но и улыбка, и взгляд выдавали усталость, и не только физическую. Она еще подумала, что если бы не это, можно было бы сказать, что он неплохо выглядит для своих почти шестидесяти. Когда же они остались вдвоем, он заметно оживился, и первое мрачное впечатление почти сгладилось, а потом в лабораторию словно заглянул чеширский кот с прилагающейся улыбкой. Теперь кот исчез вместе с ней, а Дафне вдруг стало не по себе. На секунду показалось, что она сделала что-то неправильное, что, может быть, эта вернувшаяся из прошлого улыбка стоила небольшого рабочего флирта… но только на секунду. Как бы то ни было, она хорошо его осадила, качественно, он больше не будет на нее «западать», а будет просто коллегой.  
Мама научила ее ставить на место любого, кто захочет выйти в общении за рамки положенного, и Дафна делала это автоматически, подстраиваясь под ситуацию, нажимая нужные "кнопки", играя на чувствах мужчин так, как они сами хотели бы играть на ее чувствах... И ей всегда удавалось обойтись шутками, нотациями или откровенным нахальством так, что поставленный на место потенциальный ухажер больше никогда не переходил границы, установленные самой Дафной.  
По растерянному взгляду Фэнвея она поняла, что и в этот раз все получилось.

Однако на следующий день события закрутились так, что Дафне стало далеко не до нюансов общения с доктором Фэнвеем, и даже не до исследований процессов внедрения третьей спирали. Хотя Дафна успела таки еще раз поддеть доктора, когда обнаружила, что мутированный салат быстро становится совершенно безвредным почти сразу после снятия его с грядки, из-за нестабильности фермента, ответственного за введение третьей спирали в ДНК растения. Фэнвей, разумеется, растерял заряд сарказма, которым пытался сразить ее энтузиазм, как только понял, что упустил очевидное... да, доктор, генные модификации растений – это не ваш конек, а Дафны Ларсон.  
А через час ее уже отправили "в поля" в компании Кавены. Хотела покопаться в зараженной земле - любой каприз, вот тебе целые плантации. Ехидная ухмылка Фэнвея на брифинге в ответ на ее слабое "я даже чемодан еще не распаковала" заставила разозлиться и подобраться. К черту чемодан, работа на месте - что может быть интереснее.  
Потом, конечно, она почти пожалела, что согласилась на эту работу, и всерьез задумалась об уходе – ее рабочий энтузиазм изрядно охладила перестрелка в зараженной оранжерее, когда ее чуть не подстрелил один из инфицированных. Если с вероятной перспективой трансформироваться в пришельца Дафна уже почти смирилась, то вот умирать от пули в ее планы не входило.  
Едва вернувшись в Центр Управления Предела, она была готова бросить все, и уже собиралась после сдачи отчета о поездке в Индиану переговорить с начальством об увольнении, но Молли Кэффри спутала ей все карты. После ее прочувствованной речи и обещания создать под руководством Дафны Ларсон целый отдел (ну, не только Дафны, отделы были обещаны всем членам Команды), говорить об уходе было просто глупо... Сказать по правде, руководящая должность даже в таком передовом проекте не полностью компенсировала угрозу жизни, но ответственность за судьбу всего человечества - это серьезно и такими вещами пренебрегать нельзя... К тому же, неизвестно - вдруг именно участие доктора Дафны Ларсон будет решающим для спасения Земли, а отказ от этого ее же и погубит вместе со всеми? Ну и возможность поучиться у Фэнвея, а заодно и себя показать тоже играли немаловажную роль.  
Дафна не могла сказать, в какой момент ей вдруг стало важно его мнение. Может быть - когда она захотела снова встретить чеширского кота, и, может, даже погладить его. А может быть - когда увидела, как он работает поздним вечером, когда все уже разошлись. В свой первый рабочий день Дафна уходила одной из последних, и обнаружила Фэнвея там же за микроскопом, где он просидел почти весь день с момента их разговора, а охранник на выходе сказал, что тот часто так и ночует в лаборатории. А может - когда из разговоров с другими членами команды почувствовала, что как бы они ни относились к Фэнвею, но все же общим у всех было уважение к нему, не только как к ученому. А может - когда узнала, что это он придумал способ обратить процесс трансформации ДНК Лукаса.

Пару следующих недель она пыталась войти в ритм работы, проводя одновременно несколько исследований и попутно составляя список будущих сотрудников своего отдела генетического контроля. Работала она практически самостоятельно - Фэнвей был постоянно занят текущими проблемами Предела, да и ей перепадали какие-то срочные задания. Она очень быстро поняла его слова про отсутствие досуга, у нее даже времени на нормальный сон начинало не хватать. Пришельцы активизировались, проблем возникало все больше, однако Дафна все же закончила создание теста на третью ленту в спирали ДНК, усовершенствовав задумку Фэнвея - с помощью ее теста можно было определить, было ли отравление пищевым или нет. Она заработала похвалу от Бэйлока и задумчиво-одобрительный взгляд Фэнвея. Первое она предпочла бы в денежном эквиваленте, а второе неожиданно больше польстило, чем доставило удовольствие от ощущения "а ты до этого не додумался", которое она ждала.  
А потом неугомонный Артур Ремзи вляпался в историю с инфицированной девицей, с которой умудрился переспать. Не замеченная никем Дафна из-за стекла лаборатории видела, как спокойно, с обычным сарказмом Фэнвей разговаривал с этим маленьким гигантом большого секса, когда брал у того кровь для анализа, а потом, когда все вышли, чуть не разнес кулаком в синей латексной перчатке стол с бумагами. Таким Дафна его никогда не видела и не представляла, что он может таким быть. Она скрылась за непрозрачной перегородкой, отделявшей лабораторию от медчасти, и слышала, как он вполголоса крыл Ремзи словами, больше подходящими портовому грузчику, а не интеллигентному доктору микробиологии. Только именно из этой ругани Дафна поняла одну вещь, которую доктор Фэнвей не позволял увидеть в обычной обстановке. Вся Красная команда, все они были для него не просто ценны, как сработавшиеся коллеги, он на самом деле от всего сердца переживал за каждого из них так, будто они были его любимыми родственниками.  
Дафна боялась высунуться, но вовсе не потому, что опасалась непривычно буйного настроя доктора - теперь ей было неловко, как будто она узнала что-то очень личное, куда никого не пускали... Впрочем, почему - "как будто"?..  
Ей даже пришлось простоять четверть часа за шкафом с пробирками, пока Фэнвей, влетевший в лабораторию, проводил первичный тест.  
Когда же спустя несколько часов выяснилось, что с Ремзи все в порядке, тень чеширского кота снова пробежала по лаборатории, доставив Дафне пару минут непонятного удовольствия.

А потом случился миниапокалипсис. У Либби, инфицированной беременной, начались роды. Никто не знал, кого они извлекут из утробы матери, поэтому на нервах был весь медицинский персонал и все члены команды, присутствующие на тот момент в здании Центра. Дафна тоже оказалась в операционной, на подхвате – на случай, если понадобится срочный полный анализ ДНК новорожденного. Но Фэнвей со всем справился сам, и Дафне оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как мягко, но решительно он разговаривает с беснующейся роженицей, и как она подчиняется его спокойным словам, хотя до этого изображала непонимание и безразличие. Дафна впервые видела Фэнвея за работой в «боевых условиях». Ей пришлось признать, что от той прежней неловкости, которой он запомнился ей с детства, не осталось и следа. В принципе, она и раньше это заметила, но признала это только в операционной, когда завороженно следила за плавными лаконичными движениями его рук, затянутыми в синий латекс. Она кожей чувствовала, как нервничают все рядом с ней, но ей самой почему-то было спокойно – не хотелось признаваться даже себе, но именно эти гипнотизирующие руки были причиной ее спокойствия. Казалось, что пока он рядом и колдует над пациенткой, та никому не сможет причинить вреда.  
Новорожденный оказался полностью человеком, инфекция от матери ему не передалась, и его увезли из операционной, а Дафна ушла в свой кабинет – своих дел невпроворот. И только потом узнала, что Либби все-таки вырвалась, устроила охоту на тех, кто унес ее ребенка, обошла охрану и чуть не убила Лукаса... и почему-то совсем не удивилась, узнав, что остановил ее не кто-то из охраны или людей Кавены, а лично доктор Фэнвей, подстреливший ее электрошоковой пулей.

Пока в Центре шла локальная война за младенца, в небольшом городке в Вирджинии решался исход первого этапа противостояния с захватчиками. Молли с Кавеной вызвали на помощь Бэйлока, который потащил с собой целую армию спецвойск, и все вместе они остановили одну из самых масштабных операций пришельцев. Те инфицировали целый городишко, пытались собрать в нем мощный передатчик, способный послать сигнал за тысячи световых лет. Что именно они хотели передать на родину захватчиков, было неизвестно, но вряд ли это было поздравление с рождеством.  
Этот раунд Предел выиграл. Но только один раунд, первый и далеко не самый тяжелый, это было ясно. Просто маленький выигрыш времени.  
Было так странно - на пороге то ли большой войны, то ли тотального уничтожения человечества, то ли просто конца света, Дафна думала о совсем мирном, можно сказать - домашнем… О том, что за эти несколько недель она успела не просто адаптироваться на новой безумной работе, но и почувствовать, что эти люди рядом - ее команда. Надежный Кавена, чуть наивный Лукас, неунывающий Ремзи, строгий, но заботливый Бэйлок, умница Молли Кэффри - если вспомнить мамины установки, две умные красивые женщины в мужском коллективе никак не могли существовать мирно, но мама ошиблась - с Молли нельзя было существовать иначе. И Фэнвей. Теперь, когда горячка последних дней немного улеглась, Дафна собрала и проанализировала свои эмоции, и сделала вывод, что все еще чувствует себя виноватой за тот первый разговор с ним. В конце концов, ничего криминального он не сказал, а вот по той улыбке Дафна уже скучала. Но Фэнвей больше не улыбался ей так. Только ехидно, или печально - когда забывал, что ему нужно держать лицо. А еще чаще он вообще не улыбался… в общем, Дафна решила, что с улыбками доктора она разберется как-нибудь в другой раз, но сейчас пойдет и выяснит отношения - если они будут и дальше работать вместе, самое время расставить все точки над i.  
Было уже поздно, как всегда, она оставалась одной из последних в отделе, и знала, что Фэнвей тоже еще здесь. Сотрудники лаборатории и члены Команды разошлись, и ей никто не мог помешать поговорить с ним начистоту.  
Когда она замолчала, он долго смотрел на нее почти безразличным, отсутствующим взглядом, потом слабо усмехнулся и кивнул.  
\- Что ж, я понимаю. В вашей жизни предосторожность лишней не бывает. Вам не за что извиняться. И, разумеется, эта ерунда никак не повлияет на нашу с вами совместную работу.  
Фэнвей счел разговор законченным, или решил закончить его сам. Он отвел глаза и вернулся за стол, к компьютеру, откуда Дафна подняла его своим приходом.  
\- Мисс Ларсон, спасибо за то, что заглянули, но сейчас вам пора, - сухо донеслось от монитора. - Уже поздно, а завтра день обещает быть не легче предыдущих.  
Дафна впервые за все время общения с Фэнвеем слышала в энергичном обычно голосе такую безнадежную усталость. Ей захотелось еще что-нибудь сказать, какую-нибудь жизнеутверждающую глупость, но ничего - ни глупого, ни умного в голову не приходило. А Фэнвей уже углубился в изучение открытого файла. Она вдруг подумала, что он провел тут весь день с утра, с перерывом на последний брифинг. Еще в обед, забежав за образцами, она заметила его покрасневшие глаза. С такой близорукостью, как у него, нельзя столько сидеть у компьютера...  
Стоп, за своим зрением Найджел Фэнвей как-нибудь сам уследит. Дафна тряхнула головой и быстро пошла к выходу. И конечно, не выдержала, у пластиковой прозрачной занавеси обернулась и остановилась.  
В монитор он больше не смотрел. Небрежно снятые очки валялись на столе рядом, за ненадобностью. Сомкнутые в замок руки, в которые Фэнвей уткнулся лбом, поддерживали его в вертикальном положении, по поникшим плечам было ясно видно, что этот человек смертельно устал, и если уберет руки – уронит голову на стол. Он явно хотел только одного – чтобы его оставили в покое... но Дафна почему-то не смогла отвести взгляд, развернуться и уйти. Вместо этого логичного действия она медленно вернулась к столу, остановилась за спиной Фэнвея и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, положила ладони на его плечи. Только вместо ожидаемой безвольности пальцы ощутили почти железное напряжение. Фэнвей вздрогнул, но не пошевелился, и тогда Дафна сперва осторожно, а потом усиливая нажим, начала массировать сведенные усталостью мышцы. Она сама не очень понимала, почему ей вдруг захотелось это сделать, и еще меньше понимала, почему он позволяет так к нему прикасаться. И только когда Фэнвей чуть слышно прерывисто вздохнул, медленно расслабляясь под ее руками, стало ясно, что она все делает правильно. Раздумывать, что именно она делает, ей не хотелось, поэтому она просто наклонилась, не отпуская его плечи, и коснулась губами нежной кожи за ухом склоненной головы. Никакой реакции.  
Вот сволочь, подумала Дафна с неподходящей для этого слова нежностью, и так же осторожно поцеловала ухо.  
\- Мисс Ларсон, - приглушенно произнес Фэнвей. Она едва не отпрянула, но он не двинулся с места и даже головы не поднял. И тогда она не стала останавливаться, медленно, стараясь не дышать, следовала губами за изгибами его ушной раковины. Это оказалось приятно, именно так, как она, оказывается, все это время думала, и, судя по срывающемуся голосу Фэнвея, он придерживался того же мнения.  
– Дафна, по-моему, вы собирались уходить.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушла? - тихо спросила она между поцелуями, не отстраняя губ от его уха.  
Молчание.  
Тогда она остановилась и разжала пальцы, делая шаг назад, но закончить его не успела, потому что Фэнвей вдруг выпрямился, схватив ее ускользающую с плеча руку в свою – крепкую, теплую – и стремительно поднялся, оказавшись прямо перед Дафной. Он был все-таки чуть выше ее, и сейчас, когда они стояли вплотную, ей пришлось немного приподнять голову, чтобы встретиться с его цепким взглядом. В нем - ни следа усталости и безнадежности, только белки глаз, все же, чуть покрасневшие... И, наконец, эта улыбка.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты вздумала меня пожалеть?  
Теперь голос звучал ясно и уверенно, с теми нотками сарказма, с которым после того первого разговора он обрывал все ее попытки превращать их общение из сугубо делового в человеческое. Но на сей раз Дафна проигнорировала эти нотки.  
\- Нет, - честно сказала она.  
\- В самом деле?  
Похоже, он все же решил поиздеваться, но его пальцы на ее руке чуть подрагивали, и губы, которые обычно в припадке сарказма он сжимал в тонкую полоску, сейчас были чуть приоткрыты, а глаза без очков, против ожиданий, оказались вовсе не близоруко безоружными, а ясными, неожиданно веселыми и... неравнодушными. Он с любопытством смотрел на нее, то ли ожидая ответа, то ли раздумывая, что делать дальше.  
\- Значит, ты на меня запала?  
Дафна не ответила. По-хорошему, ей надо было высвободиться и уйти. Она не собиралась делать ничего из того, что сделала, и ничего из того, что могла сделать сейчас. И, похоже, он все-таки решил отомстить за тот первый раз, когда был изящно «отшит», потому что на этот раз она дала повод думать, что он ей не безразличен. Дафна затруднялась ответить, так это на самом деле или нет, но эти приоткрытые в усмешке губы дразнили ее, а стискивающие руку пальцы вызывали желание ощутить их не только на запястье. И не только пальцы. Гори все синим пламенем, - подумала она и сделала вперед последний маленький шаг, разделяющий их.  
Его губы оказались сухими, но мягкими, теплыми и чуть грубоватыми. Аромат незнакомого ей парфюма смешался с запахами реагентов из лаборатории, которыми он пропах за день, и с чем-то еще, что она не смогла идентифицировать, но этот ароматический букет оказался не просто приятным – он заводил ее так, что на секунду стало не по себе, но раздумывать уже было некогда. Те самые руки, которые так восхитили ее днем в операционной, теперь двигались гораздо более торопливо, но все также плавно, и все так же гипнотизировали. Отказать этим рукам, губам и глазам, ставшими требовательно-серьезными, было просто невозможно.  
Кушетка для обследований в медчасти, куда Фэнвей мягко, но уверенно увлек Дафну, оказалась не слишком удобной. Но она заметила это уже потом, после бурного, почти безумного секса, когда обессилено лежала, прижавшись к Найджелу – сейчас глупо было продолжать звать его «доктор Фэнвей», - с трудом выравнивая дыхание и возвращаясь в полумрак медчасти. Голова слегка кружилась, и Дафна боялась пошевелиться, чтобы не свалиться с узкой кушетки, но теплая рука Найджела надежно придерживала ее за обнаженные плечи.  
Говорить ей не хотелось, ему, судя по всему, тоже. Однако смотреть никто не мешал, и спустя несколько минут, когда в мозгу немного прояснилось, она подняла голову. Он словно ждал этого, следя за ней внимательным взглядом.  
\- Только не говори, что не ожидала в моем возрасте таких подвигов, - с усмешкой сказал он, но в голосе усмешки не было.  
Вместо ответа она потянулась и захватила поцелуем его нижнюю губу – ей давно хотелось это сделать, но их предыдущие танцы в горизонтали не позволяли такой точности и нежности. Судя по тому, как он подхватил поцелуй, ответ его устроил.

Очень не хотелось возвращаться в отель, но оставаться в лаборатории Дафне было не за чем. Одевались они быстро, не глядя друг на друга, но никакой неловкости не ощущалось, и это почему-то казалось ей ненормальным.  
Уже открыв дверь, Дафна остановилась. То, что они сделали, было приятным, но, наверное, неправильным. Они коллеги, находятся в научной лаборатории Центра Управления Предела. Земле грозит опасность, а они стоят на основном рубеже – первый и, считай, последний заслон человечества... Да даже если опустить все глобальное - подобные отношения только вредят работе в коллективе… она попыталась вспомнить еще умные слова, но встретила понимающий взгляд голубых глаз, и все, что она хотела сказать, трансформировалось в лаконичное:  
\- Это был только одноразовый секс на адреналине, Найджел, ничего больше.  
Фэнвей накинул халат, подошел к ней почти вплотную и одарил уже привычной улыбкой чеширского кота.  
\- Да, ваша мама говорила то же самое каждый раз, вплоть до окончания университета.  
Последним, что возмущенная до глубины души, оскорбленная и удивительно умиротворенная Дафна Ларсон увидела в проеме закрывающейся двери, была исчезающая в полумраке улыбка.


End file.
